GG
by ZLizabeth
Summary: A story starring Sherry's spawn. I'm not sure how to classify it, describe it, and it won't be updated for a while.
1. Default Chapter

G.G.  
I apologize for the misspelling of G.G. I missed the name in the show (getting ice cream) so I assumed until I read the shooting script that it was Gigi.  
  
November (9th) was the date I started. I'm slow, I know.  
  
GIGI  
  
A story that takes place starting when Gigi is six (with plenty of flashbacks). About   
mothers, daughters, grandparents, sisters, lovers, and, of course, a child with one   
of the most unfortunate names ever. I'm not going to waste time begging for reviews. I just had this idea and wanted to get it out.   
  
"Hi Gigi."  
  
The glittery pink hair scrunchie that bit tightly into her wrist held a sudden unexpected fascination. A soft hi tumbled out of her lips, but was lost in the flowers that weaved up her jeans and shirt.   
Her mother poked her back, not so that two women in front of her would notice, but hard enough so that it was clear to the six year old that good behavior and toothy, pearly-white smiles were expected of her. She looked up at her mother, wearing a flowing white dress and with roses that were "the new red" matching the pattern on Gigi's clothing. Her mother looked beautiful. The corner of her mouth twitched and out came:   
  
"Lorelai! Rory! It's so nice to see you again! Our visits have become practically annual!" her mother's smile seemed a bit to wide. Gigi folded her hands in her lap and forced herself to blush prettily when Rory made a comment on how big she'd gotten. Once her half sister looked away she let out her breath and rested a cold hand on her red cheek.  
  
"Gigi's gotten a head start on the lemonade. Would you ladies care for a beverage?"  
  
"Something hot," Rory said, smiling, "it's snowing outside."  
  
"Yes, I know. I hate this weather."  
  
"Something spiked," Lorelai muttered in a grumble intended for Rory. Rory pretended she hadn't heard and kept the smile on her face. Gigi leaned closer to Lorelai, hoping for more unknown words that she could later find the meaning to.  
Lorelai grimaced as she sipped the tea that the hostess had poured. Her pinkie raised slightly and she made eye contact with Rory. Gigi watched as Rory - unbeknownst to the chatting matriarch of the Hayden household - poked Lorelai in the back, causing the older woman to sit up straighter smile at Gigi's mother. Gigi wanted to lean back into the velvety couch but she knew that would result in a lecture on posture from her mother. She straightened up.  
  
"So, Gigi, how's school?" asked Lorelai. Rory gave her a slight nod.  
  
"Okay," she whispered to her lap. She could feel her mother's blue eyes boring into her hair.  
  
A silence descended upon them. Gigi searched desperately for words in the curtains that were drawn over the window. They weren't very nice curtains - icky was the intense words she was looking for. She raised her nails to her lips and bit the edge of one, feeling the Barbie Pink Peel-Off non-Toxic nail polish wrinkle off into her mouth. Her mother was still staring at her. She dropped her nail and picked up a napkin, coughing out her nail polish.   
Lorelai had observed the spectacle wearing a disgusted expression. Her mother gave a desperate giggle, "Gigi, kitty-puss, don't bite your nails. That's why we got you that nail polish, remember? So when you bite, you have to taste the stuff," Gigi watched as the speaker turned back to face the mother and daughter, something that looked like a smirk in her eyes, directed at Lorelai. Rory didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"That was smart of you, Sherry," Lorelai complimented hollowly.  
  
"And," her mother added with gusto, "the only colors they had were hideous, so I just bought clear and painted it over a nice, sensible color that we liked."   
  
Gigi stared harder at her hands. She hated this color.  
  
No one spoke for a moment. Lorelai turned to Gigi again, "so, Gigi, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. Sherry laughed heartily, giving Gigi a lipsticky kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No, no, no..." her mother kept on giggling.  
  
"I'm only six."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai gasped, "I could've sworn you were fifteen!" Rory poked her, "okay, maybe just thirteen." Rory collapsed back into the couch. Gigi noted Rory's posture. It was fine.  
  
"So, how are you, Rory?" Gigi's mother inquired with enthusiasm.  
  
Rory looked at the older woman seated next to her, who's eyes had gone to the alphabetized CD collection on the wall.   
  
"Very well, thank you," she answered slowly, stressing the polite period at the end of the sentence. Sherry looked slightly taken aback, "Rory, honey, are you okay? You can always confide in me, you know."   
  
"She's fine," Lorelai injected, her eyes hard.   
  
Sherry's lip curled a bit, but she got back her smile, "and you, Lorelai?"  
  
"Peachy," she winced, and Gigi noticed that Rory's hand had disappeared. Lorelai put on a grin, "my inn..."  
  
Gigi chose that moment to choke on one of the frilly cookies her mom set out for "company". Her mother swatted at her back gently and Lorelai managed a, "Gigi, are you okay?"  
  
Once her fit had subsided, the silence returned.   
  
"I got through Edelweiss today without any mistakes," Gigi blurted out, her hands groping nervously at her bracelet.  
  
"Edelweiss?" Lorelai asked, ever so nicely.  
  
"A piece on the flute I've been working on," she explained, her gaze returning to her fingernails.  
  
"It was a very difficult piece," her mother added, waving her hand dismissivally, "from The Sound of Music, you know? Gigi has gotten so wonderful on the flute. She can play "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" so beautifully," Sherry giggled.  
  
"It's really easy," Gigi whispered, her cheeks coloring again.  
  
"I don't like Wang Chung," Lorelai said, offhand. Rory sighed.   
  
"I didn't know you played the flute," Rory smiled and leaned forward.  
  
"Rory has no musical talent whatsoever," Lorelai laughed. Her laugh was pretty, but it was so obviously fake, "When I was sixteen, I loved the Go-Go's and the Bangles. I was going to name Rory Belinda or Susanna. You can imagine my disappointment when I found she only vocally covered one octave. Not that I can say that there was any hope of her inheriting any sort of voice from either me or your father," Lorelai laughed again. Rory smiled. Gigi's mother smiled.   
  
Gigi quickly counted out numbers on her fingers, "you kept the same favorite bands all through high school and college and until you had Rory?" Gigi asked. Normally she avoided voluntary communication - children should be seen and not heard. But the silence and smiles were suffocating her.   
Lorelai kept smiling and turned frantic eyes to Rory.  
  
"Christopher's so sorry he can't be here until tomorrow," her mother spoke smoothly, glaring at Lorelai.   
  
"That's quite all right," Lorelai grinned again. Rory was picking lint off her skirt.   
  
"Business trip. We're so lucky he has such a successful business..."  
  
Gigi sunk into the couch and inched away from her gushing mother. She wanted to go to the bathroom, get away from this. But it looked like she was going to have to stay and continue to blush through the insipid, "you've gotten so big comments." Compliment her absent father. And smile.  
  
The view out the window was beautiful. 


	2. Chapter Two

G.G  
By Lizabeth  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N: I wrote this starting at 3:47 and ending at 4:50 the afternoon before "Dear Richard and Emily" aired. I have not read spoilers for the famed "Rory's Arrival" flashback, but I did read a summary and know it's about Sherry. Other than that, this is a figment of my imagination for my little G.G story.  
I'm juggling G.G and "To Catch A Fish". This story is probably going to be a first in an invasion of G.G stories on FF.net. I can only hope the others don't make this one look so bad.  
  
The hospital room had only three women in it. The midwife (who was a man) had left the room for a few minutes. The three women were not very comfortable. One of them was about to go through the most pain she would ever experience in her life. Another was lost in a sea of memory, and tears were blurring her vision. The last woman (who was the youngest) was trying to pull things together.  
The first women was in labor, the one who's hair was matted to her face, and who's pretty blue eyes were opened as wide as her mouth, which was screaming out language that her child should not have heard. It's first word was actually going to be one of the twenty-first century material girl obscenities that had poured from the dry tongue of the mother and pinched her small ear.   
The second woman had already gone through the pain which God had designated woman to bear for life. The second woman (who was the oldest) had never doubted for a second after her suffering that God was a man. She was remembering now the pain, and she almost felt sorry for the woman in the bed, and the least that could be said was that she felt companionship – the feeling on kinship that all women feel when they realize that they were not alone in their agony. She was thinking back to the events that surrounded her labor, and was envying the screaming woman because she had not felt half the pain that the one who was already a mother had. The second woman had endured this pain when she was exactly sixteen years younger than the woman in the bed.  
The third woman (who was not yet a woman) felt sick. She was in shock and horror. Childbirth, she was discovering, despite it's inevitability, and the reassurance that it was all worth it in the end, was not a beautiful thing. She had made up her mind then to avoid it at all costs. However, she let her hand be held and squeezed, and she tried to keep calm to bring her mother (who was the second woman) out of her trance. She was watching her sister's birth. Her half sister, who was going to be the one her father was there for. She hated and pitied the thing that she prayed should be not have to look at, quite yet.   
"Rory, where's Chris?" the first woman gasped. She was referring to the father of her child, and the father of the one she addressed.  
"We haven't reached him yet."  
"Get him here, please Rory, just get him here."  
"We're trying, Sherry."  
"I'm never going to forgive that man," Sherry (who was the first woman) cried out, "I carried this goddamn baby around for nine months and he doesn't even has the courtesy to BE here! For Christ's sakes, I'm giving birth!"  
Rory (who was the third woman) glanced anxiously at her mother, who had heard that. She was crying now. Rory felt that she might cry, too. She had always disliked Sherry. Sherry was the reason her parents weren't together. And now Sherry couldn't stop hurting her. And her mother.  
"Sherry, he's going to be here."  
"Watch him, he's not!"   
"Some men," Rory stressed each syllable carefully, "aren't there for the baby… at all."  
A look of realization dawned across the woman's strained (but still pretty) features, "oh Rory, hon, I'm so sorry. G.G's been making me a bit inconsiderate, I'm afraid."  
"It's okay."  
"No, no, come here," Rory reluctantly bet her head down to hug the woman for a short moment.  
"When is the doctor going to be back?" Sherry whined, reverting back into her bashing of males related to children, "men are pigs."  
"I'll go get him."  
"Thanks Rory."  
"Or… do you want me to stay?"  
"No, it's okay. Your mom can keep me company."  
Lorelai (Rory's mother) was staring blankly at the wall. She had lost herself from the world again.   
Rory left, though. Her mother was a good person. She would never let Sherry be alone, as much as she despised that woman.  
She found the doctor outside the room, looking over a clipboard.  
"Hello, sir?"  
He looked up, startled, "yes?"  
"A woman is, um, giving birth in there."  
"I realize this."  
"Well, shouldn't you be in there?"  
"I thought you might like some time alone."  
"Oh…" Rory forced a laugh, "very bad assumption to make. Time alone should most definitely be avoided. We do not want time alone."  
"Then I'll go back in," he opened the door. Rory watched it swing shut behind him and walked down the hall.  
Her mother said that there were three things that you never forgot – birth, death, and a bad movie.  
Her memory of this was not a good one. She was furious at her father. He had refused to be there for her, and he had abandoned her and broken his promise to be there for another baby. And now her wasn't even there for poor G.G?  
She found a phone on the wall. A quarter was lingering in her hand, and she dropped it in, dialing again the number, almost positive it would be in vain.  
A crackle of breath came from the other end, "Christopher Hayden speaking."  
"Dad!" she cried out, relieved and somehow disappointed. A small part of this girl was always going to hate her half sister.  
"Rory! What's up?"  
"Well I-"  
"Hold on a sec. I'm taking a five minute coffee break from a meeting. Can you make it short?"  
"No. Something extremely important and life altering is taking place."  
"Are you okay?" a note of worry came in his voice. She liked hearing him worried. It made her feel safe, for some reason. Only real Dad's could be worried about their daughters.  
"I'm fine. Sherry's having the baby."  
No response.  
"Dad?"  
"I'll be over there as soon as possible. St. Paul's hospital, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. Take care of Sherry until I get there. I'm counting on you, my dependable offspring."  
"Consider it done."  
She was about to hang up. Then she heard him again,  
"Hey Rory?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is your mom there?"  
"Yes."  
"Take care of her, too."  
"Okay."  
She hung up and made her way back to the room.   
  
"That was an experience, huh, babe?"  
Rory buried her head in her mother's shoulder, "I don't see how I can ever look that woman in the eye again."  
"You'll do it, don't worry. You know, in France, when a queen gave birth, the entire country was invited to come watch."  
"Ew."  
"Makes you glad I birthed you into a penniless nineties future, huh?"  
"I will never be able to thank you enough."  
The mother and daughter were silent. The rest of the train was sleeping. It was dark, but they could still make out the shadows of clouds in the midnight sky.  
"Hey mom?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you ever wish you hadn't gotten pregnant? Or that you'd gone ahead and married Dad?"  
"What made you think of that?"  
"I don't know."  
"The honest answer…"  
Rory looked out the window.  
"… is no."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. Sherry gets Christopher, but babe, I got you. And any change of plans would've ended me up with someone else."  
"I'm a terrible person."  
"Why?"  
"I'm jealous of my half sister because she has my dad."  
"And one of the most awesome older sisters ever."  
Rory let out a small laugh and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"And, don't forget, the coolest fathers-old-girlfriend-and-mother-of-half-sister ever to grace this earth."  
She laughed again.  
"Rory?"  
"Mm-hm?"  
"It's going to be okay."  
Lorelai reached out her arm and pulled her daughter into a hug. Lorelai rested her head on her daughter's post-hospital hair while the younger girl cried softly into her shirt. 


End file.
